


oh no you've caught me!

by tinnietease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, side TsukiYama, side bokuaka, side iwaoi, side kagehina, side kuroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnietease/pseuds/tinnietease
Summary: Daichi only wanted to be a helping hand to the world, but after finding out how corrupted the system really was, he decided to leave and start his own system. In goes his partner in crime Sugawara, who always has the answers for anything he ask.But one investigation leads to another and maybe the missing piece to the mystery was Sugawara, also known as the head of the underground gang 'the flock' , Sugawara also wants a better system. But maybe what really needs to done isn't legal, he'll take his chances.Detective Daichi unknowingly teams up with underground boss Sugawara to find out who's behind the crimes going around the city.(and maybe Sugawara finds the detective really cute)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll ask you again where did you auction off the children” the man tied to the chair was trembling with fear, despite being in his own home, it seemed as if the guest have taken over, “I-I swear I have no idea where they held the auction, I was only the one who kept them for a short while” Suga was getting irritated by the second “oh is that so, quite brave of you to admit you took the children, Mayor” Suga knew, he actually knew where the auction was, in fact his men were on the way there.

The older man knew he was done for, being mayor wasn’t easy, his wife was too old already to actually relieve him. So he resulted in taking children from the local orphanage, he’d get men from the underground to adopt them, he’d groom the children for a short while and would auction them off, the money he gets off it would be given to the ones who do the dirty work for him, to keep them quiet. “Scum like you are the reason people are afraid of being alone, preying on the weak, what a low blow” He knew how to handle situations like this, although he wasn’t with the police, not like they would know what to do, all their steps in solving one case doesn’t really get them anywhere. The same as this one, the orphanage went to check up on the two children who were adopted, but when they went to the given address it was actually a fake one. It’s been a month since they’ve reported the incident and the police still has no clue where the children were. “p-please I beg of you, I swear I have no idea where they took them, they’re people from the underground” Suga knew what the mayor was trying to do, he thought he could scare him off by saying they were from the underground. Why would he though, he was also part of the underground. “listen old man, let’s make a deal,I’m not with the police, or anything legal really” he eyed him and could physically see how the older gulped at that statement “so here’s the deal, I won’t tell anyone about what you did, IF you swear to do as I say and never repeat it again” the older man scoffed, he was getting pretty cocky for someone who was tied up “and if I refuse to do as you say?” old scum really pisses him off, and a fucking pedo at that “well, if you refuse, I’ll expose you to the higher ups” the old man let out a hysteric laugh, amused that the younger man in front of him would give him such a stupid threat “if you did expose me to the higher ups they would only have you killed, I’m in the system myself, I know what goes on here, and I know for a fact there are some who are doing worst than me, and if I do disagree, and you kill me, people will know about how I died and will hunt you down, who would believe you if the helpless mayor died?”

Sugawara smiled, how cocky the old scum must feel “oh did you think I was going to give the evidence to the police?” it was his turn to laugh now “you and I both know very well how flawed the system is, what point in reporting drug dealing to a drug dealer right? And why on earth would you think the government is the higher ups, you scum belong to the bottom of the food chain. I’ll release all the evidence of you to the people” the old man froze, he was about to make another statement before Suga grabbed him by the jaw to face him, eye to eye “I have no plan on killing you, as I said I find you useful to my future plans, but you on the other hand would probably have me killed the second you get a chance, but don’t worry I left a note to my men, if I die they’ll make sure that all evidence will point to you, and on top of that, they’ll also release your little child trafficking case” It made his chest swell, the sight of a useless human being seeing that he had no other choice but to listen to him “play your cards right mayor, if I walk out of here with the answer I don’t want, you’ll surely regret it”.

“Boss we’ve evacuated the children, the police have been called and are on their way, we’ve retreated and are heading back” he had just gotten home after the whole mayor incident “that’s good, bring the children here, was anyone hurt?” on the other line he could hear the police sirens “a few of our men were hit but no one was seriously injured” he let out a breath of relief, losing one of his was always hard for them, he considers all of the people in his group to be family, “that’s good to hear”.

The door opened to the main door of his house, his house wasn’t really a mansion, but it was fairly big that some may see it as one. Coming from the door was Nishinoya who had the two kids following him behind, an orange and a blueberry, that was his first thought of the kids. “hey we’re back, I’ve got the kids” Suga called for him in the living room where he was busy looking at some other cases he had seen being reported in T.V. “Well hello there” he carefully placed the papers back in the folder and on the table before directing his attention at the two children in front of him, “Hello, and what are your names?” The seemingly taller one tightened his grip on the smaller who was hiding behind him. “Kageyama, Tobio” Suga smiled and nodded at the child “Nice to meet you Tobio, I’m Sugawara, and who might you be?” he made sure to have a gentle smile on while looking at the smaller one. Both of them have gone through something traumatic, it was natural to react the way they were, they both were being cautious “H-Hinata..Shoyo” Suga patted both their heads and smiled softly “It’s nice to meet you too, Shoyo, now how about you two eat dinner, I’ve had some people prepare a nice meal for you two, but first lets get you two cleaned up” One of the maids asked for the the children to follow them. “Suga, are you going to give them back to the orphanage?” “obviously, they’re still considered as missing as long as the police are concerned, if I kept them, I’m basically kidnapping them” Nishinoya nodded before walking up to the next room where the dinning table was “lemme just eat some over here” he teased before sitting down on one of the chairs and digging in, Suga rolled his eyes but laughed at the younger. “you couldn’t even wait for the two before eating” He stopped eating before sending glares at him. “Where’s Tanaka by the way, did he have somewhere to go to?” Nishinoya stopped eating and stared back at him, “Can we talk about it later?” Suga understood just what he meant. He nodded not wanting to push on the current topic further, Nishinoya and Tanaka were best friends, He knew what their relationship was. It was one sided, Tanaka was the first person Nishinoya came out to, and he accepted him wholeheartedly. But around that time, Tanaka also told him of his plan in courting the girl he liked, and for some reason that hurt him, he liked Tanaka. ‘I’m conflicted on what to feel, I’m happy that he has someone that he loves, but, I also want to be that person’ Suga remembered him saying that to him around the times they were still new to the whole gang.

The maid made her way to the dining room with the two children trailing behind her, their hands intertwined tightly, “Shoyo, Tobio, come!”. Suga kept them for about a month and a half to make sure that they were both okay, given the things that they went through, and with in those few days the two warmed up to him, and maybe Suga began having a soft spot for oranges and blueberries. Suga was only 20 at that time, and the legal age to adopt was 25, so even if he wanted to keep the two, he couldn’t. Before he sent one of his people to bring them back to the orphanage he gave them his personal number “if you ever need anything, you two can call me ok?”.

A few days later he received a call from the orphanage, someone was hired to kill the two, he hadn’t thought of that. Witness elimination, if the two of them grew up and told people about what happened, the whole system would be found out. So Suga told them that they would fake a kidnapping. “I got in contact with an assassin, I told him about what happened, he maybe ok with killing people but he draws the line on killing children. He says someone was hiring hitmen to get Shoyo and Tobio” and so that they did, it was a win win situation, Asahi gets his money without going against his code, and Suga gets the kids. The head of the orphanage was sworn in secrecy in order to protect them and all the children, Asahi swore that he would not harm anyone only take the two children. “Was the job done?” Asahi stood in front of a government official a briefcase in hand, Asahi handed him pictures of the two children seemingly tied up and on the ground, clothes stained with blood, he took out zip lock bag that had both of their shirts in it, blood and everything. “Good, here’s the money as promised”.

“Mister! Do you know Mr. Suga?” Tobio looked up at the older man who seemed to scare Shoyo given that he was currently hiding behind him, Asahi stared at the smaller. How he and the other was put into this unfortunate situation, in such a young age. Asahi would lie if he said he never thought of quitting this lifestyle, and go live a normal life. “Mr. Suga told me to take you two to him” Shoyo’s eyes widen at that “really?” Asahi nodded before telling them to get in the car to see ‘Mr.Suga’. Asahi had only really spoken to him through the phone, this was the first time he would be meeting face to face the other, he was a little intimidated by him, being good enough to have the head pass the position to you and at such a young age.

“Mr. Suga!” Shoyo and Tobio didn’t even need to knock their excited squeals were their way of having their presence known by the other people in the house. Tanaka was the one who opened the door for them to enter, “welcome back buddy” he ruffled their hair and pointed at one of the hallways “Suga is in the office- HEY DON’T RUN” he gave a defeated sigh before he focused his attention to Asahi.“Oh, um, I’m Asahi, Mr. Suga-” Tanaka really didn’t mean to embarrass him by laughing “I’m sorry really, its just that, no one calls him that, we drop the Mr” Tanaka asked him to stay fo a while because Suga wanted to meet him. He was both nervous and curious as to who this guy is, he had imagined some buff tall guy probably with a beard and an arm full of tattoos, but he wasn’t expecting this. Suga was on the floor peppering both the two kid’s faces with kisses and cooing about how he missed them. “I already had all your things packed so we can go to our new house, but for now you two can go to your room and rest up ok?” the two children still had their arms around the older nodding. Suga looked up when the they let go of him to run out of the room “Asahi right?” he smiled at the taller and grabbed his hand to shake it “Sugawara Koshi, thank you for bringing them back here safe” Asahi nodded and smiled back at him “it’s fine, they weren’t that hard to manage” “That’s good to hear, by the way, would you like to join our organization?” Well that a quick turn of events, and also unexpected “A little birdie told me that you don’t want to be involved with the whole ‘crime world’” Asahi was honestly taken aback at that, doesn’t recall telling anyone about his feelings, more so tell someone who was involved with the underground. “I don’t plan on giving you dirty jobs, don’t worry, you can say its more of a babysitter bodyguard situation , you have the looks that some may fear, but as far as I’m concerned you’re far from that, the only time you may have to use violence is if someone threatens you or the children” Suga wanted to hire him to protect and take care of the children whenever he was away or busy, he was determined to give the two the most secure life. He even decided to move to a new location and house just to keep them safe, “So what do you say?”.

“is everything packed up?” Shoyo and Tobio rushed down the stairs with their backpacks in check nodding before rushing to the van waiting for them “Noya, You can take care of everything in the house while I’m away right?” Nishinoya scoffed at him and let out a prideful laugh “of course you can, when have I ever failed you?” He rolled his eyes recalling all the times that he did “too many to name actually” the the three of them hurriedly went inside the van before Nishinoya could even clap back at him. Nishinoya was a free spirit and often acted on impulse but Suga trusted him that he knew Noya knows what he’s doing. Miyagi was a little far from Tokyo, around a 4 hour drive, that was better though, it lessens the risk of the two children being discovered. Sugawara was good at making decisions, even if he was just given a small amount of time, he knew what cards to play in order to make the game go with what he wanted. That was also why the former head entrusted this position to him, the former head was around his late 50s when he retired from the underground business to spend more of his time with his family. Sugawara often thought of that, asking himself will he ever be like that? Will one day he too have a family to take care of? As of now the two children who were now under his care were his family, he doesn’t really see himself leaving this life behind anytime soon, but he’ll just have to see.

Miyagi, this was his hometown, he hasn’t come here since he went and moved to Tokyo around 4 years ago. So its been awhile, but almost nothing has changed, they even drove pass his previous school, and it was as he left it. He can almost see himself as a child playing volleyball during recess with he schoolmates, he wonders what they would think if they found out what he was doing now. It was almost humorous, he was vice president in class back then, now he runs an underground organization, ironic really.

He couldn’t find his notes, oh god, he was going to fail his test he just felt like it “Kuroo, do you have notes from the lecture yesterday?” Kuroo reached down inside his bag and pulled out his lecture notebook, handing it to him “Here, just give them back tomorrow before class starts” “thanks really”

Daichi was studying criminology along with his friend Kuroo, they both met at high school but weren’t that close back then, but found each other in the same class at university, and they’ve been close friends since. He’s always loved helping people, he remembers being a kid and playing cop and robber with his friends, he wouldn’t even play if he was given the role of the robber, he wanted to be ‘the good guy’. One time his mom took him to the local police station, and he was excited to ask the officers about their job, and how much he wanted to be a police officer himself. He even took part time jobs to support his education, he’s at his 2nd year in university now, and lets say he has no intention to stop pursuing his dream job. He often imagines what would happen when the time does come and he becomes an officer in the future, he makes up these scenarios in his head, different crimes and cases , and how he would solve them if it were to really happen.

“Daichi!” it was Ikejiri, his neighbor, they’ve also been friends since childhood. “Ikejiri, what’s up?”

“Did you see the new house from across the street? It was huge, someone just moved in today”

“are they a celebrity?” Ikejiri shook his head “People didn’t knew them, so maybe not, they came from Tokyo though”.

Tokyo? Why whould someone from the city move here? It wasn’t often someone move to Miyagi but more rarely someone from the city move there. Maybe they had business here, yeah, that made sense, kinda. “You should see the house, its huge” and that they did, from a distant Daichi could already tell which one it was, just from the 3 floors he saw from a far and the black gate that was tall enough to make sure no robbers to even try to get in. Just outside was a truck that he only guessed was where all the furniture and stuff was. “See I told you it was big” “No kidding, who could be living there?” The gates opened, gray hair, he had gray hair, and a pretty smile, he looked fairly young, maybe he was the son of the owner? “Hello!” Sugawara walked up to the two boys who were not so obviously sneaking around his house front “I’m new here, Sugawara Koshi”.

The three of them introduced themselves to each other, Daichi and Ikejiri informed him that if he ever had any questions or needed some help they lived just a few blocks away. “Why did you move here at Miyagi? Does your parents have work here?” The other smiled shaking his head “I live alone actually, I wanted to have a change of scenery, Tokyo was getting a little too crazy for me” well he didn’t fully lie there, he just didn’t tell the full truth. “Really? You look fairly young to do business, that’s really cool” “Thanks”.

Well that was probably 7 years ago, Daichi was a whole different man now, the Daichi seven years ago wanted to be a police officer in his hometown of Miyagi, but the 26 year old Daichi now practically hated them. It started when he was just a fresh graduate and was just interning at the local station, a body was found at a back alley, report claimed that they heard 3 gun shots, but only 2 were found on the body. There wasn’t a gun found anywhere near the crime scene, so the option of suicide wasn’t possible right? But a week later the police released that the person did take his own life, Daichi was confused and asked the officers about it, they just kept repeating “It’s what the investigation led to” but he knew that wasn’t the case, it was much more than just a suicide. Where did they even get the conclusion that they took their own life? Where was the evidence, If he did shot himself, he would be too dead to throw or hide the gun. it could have been a gun fight, given the three shots heard but only 2 bullet wounds. His questions was answered when one of the officers came back to work from a temporary leave with a wound in his shoulder. It was a murder, and they swept it under the carpet, he lost all respect for cops after that incident. The mental image that he had always had ever since he was a kid of police officers practically deteriorated, he wasn’t going to let his dreams of helping people go, also he wasn’t going to let his 4 years in college go to waste. Now he did small investigations for some people, Kuroo used to help him with some, but he moved to Tokyo 3 years ago. He also moved out of his parents house and decided to rent an apartment, it wasn’t that big, but considering he lived alone it was just right for him, plus it had 2 rooms, so he made that his office. Recently there have been shady looking people visiting Miyagi , they would be seen walking around in all black, they didn’t really harm anyone, but he chose to keep an eye on them just in case. They were first seen 2 weeks ago, they came in vans, they probably stayed for 2 days then left, but they returned 3 days later but left again. Some speculate they could be selling drugs, but wouldn’t they just sell it to someone who did live in Miyagi? Why go through all the work of going In and out?

“I’m certain, they went to that big house” one of the civilians had been concerned when they saw the gang supposedly ‘break in’ one of the houses, so he had to take action. He had a bad feeling when the they said that the men went to a big house, the only house that was significantly big was of Sugawara’s. From a block away he could already tell they were leading him to that house, he hasn’t really seen the guy, like maybe he saw him go to a local shop ones or twice but that’s maybe it.

“I think no one’s home, I saw the one who lived there go out the other day, but they haven’t returned yet” Now what, if he went inside too that would be considered trespassing. “I’ll try contacting the owner of the house” He remembered exchanging contact numbers with him when they met. “Sugawara household, what business do you have?” It wasn’t Suga that answered tha phone “Uh, some concerned civilians said that they saw a group of people come inside your house” A long pause was heard “who is this?” the voice before had a formal business tone but it suddenly switched to a more serious intimidating tone. “Sawamura, Daichi, I know Suga” maybe he shouldn’t have used his nickname, he heard someone from the other line repeat ‘Suga?’, “you may enter, the gates will unlock in a moment” a creaking sound erupted from the gates, and it seemed looser than a while ago. As if the house wasn’t big enough already, he just now knew, there was a whole garden inside. Just who was this guy? From what he could remember Sugawara was just a few months older than him, but he did mention he worked from a young age. “Hello, you’re a friend of Suga?” A tall man stood in front of him, he was sporting a long ponytail and a short scruff on his chin, “Oh yeah, I’m Daichi” He was the one on the phone. “Asahi, Come in, there are a few people here but they won’t bother you that much”.

He was wrong there though, the moment he stepped in the house, a bunch of people looked at his direction. Also he can recall some of them, so apparently no one broke in the house. The question now was, why they were here? “Hello! I’m Hinata” now that he looked closely at the group of people that he’s been monitoring he realized they looked fairly young. “its nice to meet you Hinata, I’m Daichi” As it turns out, Sugawara wasn’t even home, said he had business in Tokyo, and the reason the group of men in all black kept coming in and out of town was because Suga wanted them to check up on the two kids in the house from time to time. He didn’t get to ask who’s kids they were but he’s guessing they’re his siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi agrees to accompany Sugawara over to Tokyo, and unexpectedly meets a few people, and maybe sees a familiar face.

It was a busy day, the suspects that Daichi first pin pointed turned out to be just Sugawaras baby sitters from Tokyo. Now he had to find a new lead behind all the drug dealings and deaths going around the city. Just a few days ago a civilian was shot by an unknown rider, witness reports said that the victim was just walking by themselves when out of nowhere two men on a motorcycle rushed in, the one at e the front was the driver but the guy behind him was the assassin. This was the 3rd case in Miyagi, but from what he’s heard, there were also cases like this in other districts. “Daichi! Anyone home!” He was sure he placed the closed sign in front his door, more knocking came from the door.

“Sugawara? What are you doing here?Uh, come in please” The older nodded and gave him a gentle smile before making his was inside his apartment. “I heard from a friend that you were trying to solve some things going around the city” “Yeah, you’ve probably heard about the civilians being killed in broad daylight while on the streets, the weird thing is, they don’t have any bad record to their name, and the reasons as to why they were killed is still a mystery to me, with a clean slate it could be a personal grudge maybe an accident even” Sugawara made sure to look at the picture and files that were on plastered on the cork board, made sure to take note on the name and faces of the victims. “Do you want any help with that? As a citizen I want to make sure my family is also safe in this city” Suga put on the most innocent smile he could, he was fooling himself with that, as long as this was his line of work, Both Tobio and Shoyo will never be safe.

“Thank you Sugawara, I’ll let you know if there are any updates with the investigation” He made sure to eye the pictures of the suspects that was on the wall, nodding Sugawara insisted to pick up some snacks to ‘thank him for all his hardwork’. Daichi was interesting, Sugawara was just fasinated with him, at this day and age it was surprising to see someone to want to do good for the community for little to nothing in return. He too once dreamed of being like Daichi, wanted to help the community as much as he could. As an orphan Sugawara knew how to get along with different children, he remembers dreaming of one day being a teacher of some sorts. He never had a mother, and the closes he had to a father was the former head of the flock.

He once even considered of telling Daichi his line of work, they both had the same goal, but their path to achieve that could not be more different. “Asahi, can you pick up some snacks for me? Yeah, take the kids with you,thanks”. Daichi eyed the older who was on his phone. He never really asked what kind of business he had, and why he started working at a young age. “Hey Koushi, why’d you work from a young age?” Suga looked up with a different expression from the usual laid back one he had on “I-it’s fine if you don’t wanna answer I understand” The other laughed at the flustered reaction the younger had “It’s fine, I started working early cause I was an orphan, so I decided to save up and start a small business to support my education, but I dropped out when I had my two sons” Daichi was a little taken aback from that sudden reveal, apparently not only was this young business man an orphan but he was also a father “um, how old are they? You’re sons I mean” their little chat was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door “Oh, that must be Asahi, I told his to bring the snacks here” “I’ll get it don’t worry” Daichi remembers meeting Asahi a few days ago, despite his intimidating appearance he later found out he was practically harmless. A voice of someone cursing was heard behind the door, oh that wasn’t Asahi. “DAD ARE YOU INSIDE, HELLO?” Sugawara sighed “I’m sorry that was my son” Daichi opened the door and was faced by a taller boy and a small one. “Hello, is Dad there?” “Dumbass you can’t just go asking people if dad is inside, what if they don’t know who dad is?” Daichi smiled not knowing how to react “um, yes Koushi is inside, come in please”, Daichi let the two in and heard the smaller one whisper to the other a little ‘I told you so’ and maybe he also heard a little ‘ow’.

“What are you two doing here?” Daichi was now sure that Sugawara indeed was a father from the scene that was currently happening in front of him. “Where’s Asahi, does he know you two are here? What if something had happened to you two, you know about the killings happening around town” the two had their heads hang low “We told Asahi we could do it for him instead” Sugawara furrowed his brows sighing “I’m sorry for this Daichi, these are my sons” The two somehow bounced back from their previous state introducing themselves to the older male “Hi! I’m Hinata, and this is Kageyama!”.

After the 3 left Daichi found himself computing, He found out Hinata and Kageyama were 16, and Sugawara was 28, if he did the math Sugawara had them at the age of 12. But his thoughts were discarded when Sugawara texted him saying to not mention his sons to anyone, because apparently their parents are bad people. So they were adopted, that made way more sense than what he was thinking of, but also, why didn’t he think of that? “oh, I forgot to ask what business he had”.

8 years, Shoyo and Tobio have been with them for almost 8 years now. Though the bounty on their head are none existent, thanks to Asahi, Suga still fears for their safety, from the day they moved to Miyagi till now, both of the kids still haven’t gone back to Tokyo. Both of them always assure that they’re old enough to take care of themselves, not to mention Asahi and the ridiculous amount of body guards that keep an eye on them. So obviously he panicked a little when he saw both of them in Daichi’s door, he’s at least glad that their house wasn’t that far from there. Still, the thought of someone finding out that the supposedly dead orphans from 8 years ago are still alive and still remember what had happened years back, them being taken away from him. He would probably go ballistic, He would do anything in his power to keep the two of them safe. “Suga, I’m really sorry about a while ago” Asahi was really sorry, he knew that much, he knows he cared for the two as much as he did. “It’s ok Asahi, what’s important is they’re safe and nothing bad happened to them” maybe for now he’ll let himself be a doting parent, but he isn’t dumb, he knows one day they’d have to stand on their own in the real world. “Asahi, can you please call the Tokyo branch” Asahi did as he was told, a little on edge from his earlier mistake, not that Sugawara would be furious with him, just a little disappointed at himself for making the wrong decision. Since Sugawara took him in he was already considered family, and it seemed that was an ongoing pattern with every member of their group. When Tanaka had told him that they drop formalities here, unless if you really want to, he wasn’t lying, although there was an occasional ‘Boss’ or ‘Suga-san’ that was mostly it and it was always said lightheartedly. Suga was less intimidating at home, his paternal side was a different story though, when on missions was when he was the scariest, that’s when you really see why he’s the head and why he’s respected so much by the other members of the group. He assures that every member was well taken care of, every time someone was injured or hurt he makes sure to talk to them and see how they were doing. Losing one of their members was tough too, if they had a family Suga would always personally talk to them and give them the option of joining to give them protection and safety, but some would refuse, and he was fine with that too. “ Suga they asked why you called” he was busy reviewing the files that he had requested for earlier, but without looking up he replied “tell them to arrange a meeting” “with whom” “Kodzuken”.

“Daichi get a hold of yourself” he checked the clock beside him ‘3:40 am’ just how long has he been analyzing these files, he went over and over with their names, and still found almost nothing under them. They were normal citizens, what was the motive in these killings? He already tried reaching out to their families, but all of them declined saying that they aren’t able to speak about it at the moment, being in the early stages of grief. That’s why he didn’t push them any further, being a widow and a single mother with children must be hard, given how it happened so suddenly. If that had happened to Daichi he would probably be also grieving. Which brings him to this, he’s been going back and forth, analyzing their records and searching on his computer, he’s certain he hadn’t missed anything. He got these information from the website that had their articles published and some of the info came from various police reports. 

By the time he gave up, the sun was already up and it well around 8 am, before deciding to get something to eat he received a text from Sugawara.

**From: Koushi**

Can I come over, I just want to see how the investigation is going about, Asahi and the boys made too much food for breakfast :)

_Sent: 8:04 a.m_

**To: Koushi**

Sure, I can’t assure you there’s much improvement, but you got me with the food part.

_Sent: 8:06 am_

**From: Koushi**

Great! I’ll be over by 9, see you : )

_Sent: 8:08_

"Knock Knock Daichi!" I guess his children got that from their dad, it wasn't even 9 yet and he was already there, he must be a morning person. Daichi

walked over and opened the door to a smiling Sugawara with two containers in hand "Good morning to you too, it seems that you haven’t gotten any sleep yet” Daichi smiled and sighed seeing how it was so obvious that even he noticed it. “Yeah I’ve been looking over the files and still have no clue about what’s happening” Suga hummed in response while making his way to the dining area to set up the food he brought over “Oh I almost forgot, I saw this in front of your door” Daichi hadn’t even noticed him holding the brown folder that was at his side “mustn’t have heard it when I was in my office. “Well you can check that out while eating, the boys made pancakes but failed so Asahi made new ones, they did though cooked eggs for you” Daichi looked over at the meal set up in front of him, and lets just say this was the first time in a while he had eaten actual food for breakfast. “wow, this looks really good, thank them for me” Sugawara genuinely smiled at that nodding in response “I’ll make sure to tell them that”. Daichi took a bite and sighed in content, earning him a soft giggle from the older, looking over the folder he opened it expecting to receive a new complaint or a new case from the people, but was he surprised, he stopped mid chewing to get a better look at the papers. “Well what is it? A new case?” Daichi shook his head, eyes still focused on the documents in hand “someone sent me information about the the murder cases” Sugawara’s eyes widen and he shifted closer to the younger to get a better look “who do you think did it?” Daichi furrowed his eyebrows trying to find a name of some sorts “It doesn’t have any name or watermark, he could have sent this”. The older suddenly pointed out at something on the paper “look bellow, it looks like an address” Daichi held the paper closer to get a better look “good eye Koushi, it’s- it’s labeled at Tokyo” Sugawara gasped while slamming down his hands on the table “what a coincidence! I’m heading over to Tokyo tonight, how about you come along?”.

Daichi sighed, he was currently packing some stuff for his trip to Tokyo, he was lucky enough that Sugawara had business to attend to in Tokyo, or else he would’ve had to take the train with some confidential stuff in hand. Although he first declined his offer to go with him, the older still insisted, he also told him that if he were to go to Tokyo alone he would have to look for a place to stay, so he offered him a spare room. Sugawara was originally from Tokyo so obviously he had property there.

**From: Koushi**

Daichi car’s ready are you almost done?

_Sent: 2:50 pm_

**To: Koushi**

Yeah, I’ll drop by right now

_Sent: 2:55 pm_

He made sure to compile all the papers and data he had collected from his research, and with the newly acclaimed information from the anonymous sender, he’ll be able to go through his investigation smoothly. “Daichi? Bring your bag over here” he could see Asahi from behind the car seemingly placing bags behind at the back “No its ok, I didn’t bring that much stuff anyways, I’ll just carry it in the car” “If you say so, Suga’s already in the car” He nodded and peaked inside the car and saw the older in his phone typing. “Daichi, you ready?”.

Within the 5 hour drive to Tokyo everyone inside the car barely spoke, at first Daichi tried to doze of and catch up on his sleeping schedule, and when that didn’t work out he found himself trying his best to entertain himself in his phone. He lost count at how many times he had scrolled through his photo gallery looking for something to entertain him. The older was still in his phone and somehow still finding ways to entertain himself. He was probably talking to someone about business, given that was the reason he was going there. “Sugawara can I ask you a question?” the older giggled while closing his phone “You just did, but go ahead” “if you don’t mind, what’s your line of work?”.

He knew this was going to happen one way or another, if he knew someone who was successful at a young age he would also probably ask what they did for a living too. This always happened so it wasn’t like he didn’t know what to do, “I’m a stock holder, but I also have a shop in Tokyo, that’s the business I started from back then” Daichi nodded understanding what he was saying, well half of what he said was real. He did have a shop from way back then, the stock holding part was a lie tho. 

When Daichi woke up he could see building lights from the window, it was already dark outside. Checking his watch it was already 8 in the evening, he hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep till he woke up. Looking by his side Sugawara was already fast asleep too. “Mr. Daichi” the driver was probably tired by now, he could hear a hint of sleepiness from his voice “Kindly wake Boss, we’re arriving soon”. Daichi was almost reluctant in doing so, the older just looked so at peace and he didn’t want to disturb him, although in the end he did wake the older. “We there already?” Suga still had his right eye closed while rubbing the other, “we’re here sir”.

He knew Sugawara was rich, but he didn’t expect him to be THIS rich, his garden alone was twice the size of his apartment. He even has guards and a bunch of cameras guarding just the front gate. But what he wasn’t expecting was that there were actually two houses, there we’re a modest amount of people in the property too, he knew Sugawara owned the whole property because everyone he walked pass by greeted him, and he greeted back. “Suga uh who are they?” one of the people walking rushed up to the olders side smiling “Sugawara! Here I’ll carry those for you” the boy was fairly young maybe around 18, “Tadashi, hows school been?” “I’ve been adjusting real well to my new school, thanks for asking!” The younger looked at Daichi, a face that looked like he was asking who he was “I’m Daichi, I’m a friend of Suga’s” he gave him a welcoming smile telling him that if he had any questions he can help him.

“They’re family” Daichi hummed questioning what the other meant by that “you were asking a while ago who these people were, well they’re family. Although we’re all not entirely blood related, we help each other, Tadashi was my coworkers only son, he died a year ago in an accident. Actually a lot of the children here lost their parents” It seemed that adopting children was an on going thing for Sugawara. That put a smile in Daichis face, its not everyday you find a rich man who selflessly uses his wealth to help others, it eases him knowing that Sugawara really is a helpful guy, he was little suspicious at first as to why he wanted to help him with the investigation, but now he could see why. He had a big family and wanted to keep each one of them safe.

Daichi was left in a spare room just a few doors away from Sugawaras, he left him to freshen up and unpack. A few minutes later a knock was heard coming from the other side of the door “Daichi? You ready?” opening the door it seemed that the older just had a shower and was wearing a new outfit. “ready for what?” “we’re going out, it’s your first time in Tokyo right?” Daichi looked down at his watch and read that it was 8:50 pm “ it’s evening already, can’t we do this tomorrow?” the other shook his head “No,tomorrow we have business to attend to, plus it’s evening when the city’s most alive, so get dressed and I’ll meet you in the front door”.

That’s where Daichi found himself in the streets of Tokyo eating street food with Suga, it was interesting to see the other in a different light. Normally whenever the two of them saw each other or spoke to one another, it was always formal and like any other conversation between two adults, but now, now it felt different. It felt as if he was with a close friend, like an old high school friend whom he’d just met up with to hang out. He also had never really thought of it that much before ,but the little beauty mark beneath his eye was really adorable. “Daichi let’s go to a convenience store, my throat’s getting dry I need some water”. They looked for a near by shop and went ahead to buy some drinks, the two of them decided to take a little break and sat down for a minute. “Hey, can I tell you something?” “sure, what is it?” he noticed that Suga hesitated for a second but proceeded to tell him still “I think-” He sighed and was about to stop but finished his sentence “I think Hinata and Kageyama like each other” that definitely wasn’t what Daichi was expecting him to say. “um, have you asked them about it?” “no, that would be super awkward, plus I’m not even their real father” Daichi really had no idea what to say to the other, wasn’t this incest? “I mean its fine with me because they’re not related, they just call me dad because I’m like a father figure to them, but-” “wait I thought you adopted them?” Sugawara took a sip at his drink before answering the younger “technically, no one knows I adopted them”.

Daichi stared at the older, a confused expression on his face “remember when I told you their parents were bad people? Well they were orphans, and a government official took the two of them in, but, they just molested them” he could see how the older gripped his bottle “they were just little kids back then, and they still did that to them. Asahi was the one who gave them to me when he found the two, he knew that if the police saw the two, they might dispose of them” “Do you know who the official was?” Suga furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head “No, that’s why I want to help you, I want to find who that person is and give them justice, and I don’t ever want anyone to go through something like that again” Daichi squeezed the others hand reassuringly “don’t worry, we’ll find them and make sure he pays for what they’ve done”

When the two of them got back home Daichi laid on his bed thinking. Both he and Sugawara wanted to give people the justice they deserve, they both wanted to have a better and safer place for the people that they love. Maybe, maybe Sugawara coming into his life was a reminder that somewhere out in the world there are people who think like they do. Daichi swears by it that one day he’ll live up to when the world is a better place.

The next day he was awoken by his alarm, today was when he’d go to the address that the files came from, he already thought of what to ask the person once he sees them. Sugawara accompanied him to the address saying that he knows that part of Tokyo well, having some friends that are in that area. “This place looks really sketchy, maybe we should head back” “Daichi you went all the way to Tokyo just to head back?”. The inside of the building looked straight out of a mafia movie, everyone he saw were either wearing suits or a black shirts. Sugawara wasn’t new here, in fact a lot of the people in the room at the moment was informed that he would be visiting, he also noted that no one were to greet him, given that he had a visitor. “Excuse me miss where’s the main office” the girl was about to answer Daichi when her eyes landed on Sugawara, she knew him obviously. “I’m sorry sir but I would need an appointment for you to head to the office” Daichi was visually frustrated. He hadn’t thought of that really, he forgot he didn’t even have that much proof.

Daichi was busy thinking of a way to explain to her what was happening, when someone familiar stood next to him “Daichi? What are you doing here?” his thoughts were stopped, he knows that voice all too well to mistaken him for another. Looking at the man in front of him he sure has grown a lot, even if he was already buff in college, but it seemed as if he’ll just never find a way to fix that bed head of his, “ Kuroo?”.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kuroo?” it’s been almost 3 years since he’d last seen him, it looked like he was much more muscular than he was back in Miyag, but he guessed that’s what you need to be in order to survive in the city. “Daichi, what are you doing in Tokyo” Kuroo was shocked but glad to see his friend after such a long time, He remembers telling Daichi before he left that when he comes back he should be a well known detective by then. After coming to Tokyo to contribute to his family’s business (as shady as it is) they haven’t been able to keep in touch. “Oh I have a new case, this is Sugawara by the way, he’s helping me with the investigation” Kuroo didn’t even realize there was someone beside him, when he heard that Suga was coming over with a friend he didn’t really think it would be someone he actually knew. He was also aware that he should be acting as if he doesn’t know about anything that was happening.

Kuroo smiled at Suga as if saying it was nice meeting him for the first time “Hello Suga, Kuroo, I’m a friend of Daichi’s from university”. This wasn’t part of the plan, Sugawara didn’t know they actually knew each other,so much for his research team. But a little improvise never hurt anyone “It’s nice to meet you Kuroo, by the way could you give us a little favor?” the older eyed Daichi signaling him to continue what he was trying to say. “Oh right, Kuroo do you know where I can find Kodzuken?” Daichi eyed his friend to get a glimpse of who actually this kodzuken was“Oh?” Kuroo tried his best to sound as surprised as possible, hopefully sounding genuine enough to make his friend believe. “why are you looking for the CEO?”.

So as it turned out the head of the company was the one who sent him the documents, but why? Another thing he found out about Kodzuken was that it wasn’t their real name, Kuroo said only family or people who were close to them knew their real name. “from what I remember he isn’t busy today, but we’ll see” the taller led the two to a tainted glass door, a camera was right outside of it, Kodzuken seemed the type to hide a lot of things, not to mention there was a pass code needed to open the door. “who is it?” a small voice coming from inside the room could be heard, “it’s me”. Once inside the office, Daichi saw a rather small boy sitting on a couch, phone in hand. “They’re here already?”.

“Kuroo, you said you’d buy me that new game if I went to that meeting yesterday” Daichi found himself standing beside Sugawara in front of the scene that was happening. Apparently ‘Kenma’ from what he heard Kuroo call him, was refusing to talk to them because Kuroo forgot to get him a new game. “Kenma, I’ll get it for you when we get home, just talk to them, they went all the way here just to talk to you,plus he’s an old friend so play nice” the smaller male seemed to be busy with his phone not paying any mind to his two guest.

From:Pudding-head

Why didn’t you tell me your friend and Kuroo knew each other?

Sent: 9:34 am

To:Pudding-head

Does it look like I was aware your boy toy knew him? And shouldn’t I be the one asking that to you?

Sent: 9:35 am

From:Pudding-head

Well I thought you did a background check on him, meaning you knew people who were close to him!

Sent: 9:37 am

To:Pudding-head

And I thought everything goes through Kuroo before you get it, meaning he knew about all this!

Sent: 9:39 am

The smaller visibly huffed dropping his phone on his lap.

“Sawamura right? I’ve heard of you for a long time now” that was a lie he only found out about him like 5 days ago over the phone from Sugawara. “I’ve heard from someone that you were investigating the case of the killings that have been occurring in Miyagi, you may be wondering why I sent that envelope to you. I sent you those files because the same thing has been happening in Tokyo, and it seems as if the government and police is just letting it happen” Kenma looked visibly distressed. Sighing he continues to explain why he wanted to help the other “one of my close friends had been a victim of it, he was shot but luckily didn’t die, but he’s still in critical condition” Kuroo nodded, sympathizing with the younger.

“Lev Haiba was one of our shareholders in the company for a long time now, and our families have been close since it was started” Kenma brought out some pictures that was inside one of the folders laying on his desk. “The Haiba family wants to know who did it and what their motives were, we don’t trust the police for such a job. That’s why I would like to help you” Daichi looked at the photos that laid on the desk, it seemed to be security shots, probably from a cctv camera. “We got this from the buildings footage” the incident seemed to have happened in broad daylight. Like a hit and run “But why me? Aren’t there other detectives out there? Better ones in fact” Everyone was silent for a while.

“I suggested it” Everyone was just as shocked as Daichi when Kuroo replied “What?” Kuroo nodded at Kenma before looking back at his friend “When we were in University you told me you wanted to solve cases and stop crime. Plus you were good enough to break away from the system and start your own. I wouldn’t say this back then but I really admired that about you. But you were stuck in doing small cases cause you didn’t had the funds” Kenma smiled nodding in agreement at what the older said “but still, what if this investigation goes nowhere, are you okay with wasting that much money and effort?” “Why not? I have the money for it, just do what is needed and I’ll handle the finance”.

By the time they finished It was practically noon “Hey Daichi are you heading back to the house? If so I’ll ask the driver to get you back at the house” “won’t you be going home too? Or is there business you need to do, if so I’ll just catch a cab” Suga shook his head insisting the other “I still have business near the area, its just of walking distance, you go on a head” Daichi didn’t want to argue with him, considering the amount of times he’s helped him. Once Daichi stepped into the car the older headed straight back in the building, not even bothering to tell the receptionist. He pushed in the pass code and pushed the door open.

Kuroo was siting on the couch when he smiled at the other “Hello Koushi what can we do for you today?” The older sat next to him while he hit the youngers arm “ow! What was that for?” Sugawara rolled his eyes “you’re lucky you had a backup story to what he said” Kuroo was pretending to be offended crossing his arms “shouldn’t you be saying thank you to me for having a story on the spot?” “well I thought you knew he was coming! Plus you never told me you two were classmates” Kenma stepped in before the two brought out guns and tries to shoot each other, plus the bullets would ruin his office “can you two cut your crap”

“I don’t know where you’re going with this Suga and I would like to be enlightened” “What? Didn’t I send you an email about what my plan was?” the younger raised a brow sighing and showing the older just what he sent.

From: Koushi Sugawara

Kenma I’m putting your name and address on a thing, if anyone calls you tell them to go to your office or something. If no one calls we’ll still be going there, tell everyone in the company to not greet me or pretend they don’t know me.

Thanks, your bestest friend -Suga <3

“See, I told you” Kenma rolled his eyes “yeah and you left out the important part! You didn’t even explain why you put my name there! Plus, you’re not my bestest friend” Suga smiled obviously enjoying teasing the other “well you still agreed to it, and why is that?” Kenma was ready to snap back before cutting himself and glaring at the older, Kuroo was just watching everything unfold in front of him and he was fairly entertained at what was happening “Because I’m your bestest friend” Suga replied to the unspoken response the other gave, a weird chuckle following after his statement. “Fuck you really” “I’d rather not especially when I’m sitting beside your boyfriend, I have an organization to run in case you’ve forgotten” Kenma didn’t reply further, instead a snarl and his middle finger was the one that spoke to the other. Another laugh was heard from Kuroo “ok ok, lets just go back to the situation at hand” Kuroo was a really funny and goofy person, but with business he’s serious, what they we’re doing wasn’t laughable, they’re bringing out money and men to help, they’d need a proper reasoning as to why they’d do that. Although Sugawara was their close friend that doesn’t excuse him from it.

“I’m going to reveal the list of government officials” If Kenma wasn’t shocked a while ago, now he really was “what?” “I’m going to show the record to the whole city” Kenma was beyond confused as to why the older suddenly decided he’d do that. Sugawara had been collecting corrupt officials as his pawns for years now, using them to do business cleanly and without a trace, and with nothing in return. He’s been blackmailing them to do his bidding for as long as they could remember. Which makes him one of the scariest gang leaders in Tokyo. “are you insane? You’ll get not just yourself but the whole group caught! Or worst they might attack you!” As much as Kenma hated to admit it, he cared for the other. He was one of his genuine friends, in and out of business. “Suga are you having a mid life crisis?”

Suga wanted to chuckle at what he said but this wasn’t a laughing matter “No, I just, I’m tired” the previous ambiance was now replaced by something less cheerful and much more gloomy “so much people have been dying,just this week 4 people died in Tokyo alone.I can’t just stand by doing nothing anymore” Kenma huffed “that’s life Koshi, people die every minute!” “I know, its just-” the older bit his lip not continuing what he was about to say. Kuroo analyzed what the older was saying “you met Daichi” Sugawara sighed but replied to what the other had said “Yeah, and he wants to stop this whole thing too!” “But does he know?” Kenma was staring right at the older waiting for him to reply “no-” “Then isn’t this unfair to him? Leaving him in the dark about what you know and don’t know?” Sugawara knows that, knew it ever since he joined the gang, that’s why he’s been avoiding having close relationships with normal people. “He’s an outsider, if something happened it won’t only harm him but the whole group” “My group knows how to protect themselves, we’re well prepared for whatever may happen, Daichi was a trained officer, I trust he can protect and deafened himself”.

Kenma wasn’t that convinced yet at what the other was saying, helping the other was a big investment, not just in money but the name of their company too. “If you want to back out of this its fine by me, I won’t force you in helping me, but doesn’t mean I’ll stop what I’m doing” Kenma was looking at him straight in the eyes. Kuroo eyed the older as he sat up dusting his pants “I think we’re done here, I’ll be taking my leave then” Kuroo looked back at Kenma a face that’s asking if he’s sure at the decision he just made. “wait” Sugawara was already by the door getting ready to turn the handle “change of heart?” a dust of cheekiness behind his words at the younger. “fine” Kuroo seemed to relax at that, but not so much “what’s the catch?” Kenma tilted his head at his boyfriend “What do you mean?” “There always is Kenma, you’re a sadistic person, there always will be” the smaller smiled, knowing that the other knows from experience. “well, what is it?” “I want to know what Fukuro thinks of this”.

Daichi made it back at the house where he first saw Yamaguchi, he doesn’t know much about the other but he seemed close with Sugawara, based on the events the previous night. “Hey, Yamaguchi right?” the younger looked at him with a smile “Oh, yeah! Do you need anything Daichi-san?” “Oh no really, I was just wondering why there are so many of you here?” Yamaguchi blinked not knowing what he meant “what do you mean?” scratching his head he didn’t want to sound nosy or anything so he wanted to put it in the nicest way possible. “I mean, a lot of people here work for Sugawara right? Is that normal here in Tokyo?” the younger made an o shape out of his mouth realizing what the older meant “well, my dad used to work for Suga, and from what I know if you work for him there’s an option to live here, but it isn’t required though, my dad didn’t live here before because of me, but when he died and Suga found out he took me in, saying that it was the least he could do for my dad”. Just what kind of business does he run? Sure the older told him the brief part of what kind of work he did, but he never specified what. He was about to ask the younger when he suddenly took off because one of the people there called him, so much for finding information.

He then found out that the kitchen always had food on stand by, there were lots of people who came and went inside the house, but for some reason there’s always food. A certain gray haired man was in front of the oven, by the looks of it heating something up. “uh, hi?” turning around the other looked at him furrowing his brows at first before releasing them “oh, you must be new to the group, are you hungry?” Daichi smiled “oh I’m not really part of it, I’m a friend of Sugawara’s I’m just staying for the week” “oh, pardon then, I’m Osamu, I work for the restaurant” So he ran a restaurant, now he got a gist of what the business was. “I’m Daichi” Osamu nodded before proceeding to wear mittens to get what was in the oven “you can get a plate if you want to eat, I’ll just place it on the table when I’m done”.

From what he’s heard they have like 2 lunches in the house, Osamu isn’t the only cook in the house though, which was less worrying. Imagine cooking for over 30 people everyday by yourself, knowing the other had some help was nice.

After eating Daichi was back in his room to research about kodzuken, or kenma. Just who were they? He also remembers them mentioning someone named Lev, just by the name they might be a foreigner. Typing in the name kenma didn’t give him any results, but other random and unfamiliar people popped up. Ah he forgot, Kenma didn’t use his real name, which what made him more suspicious. Typing in Kodzuken he did get the results he wanted. Kozume corp. They made video games and equipment. From the homepage another name was written in the credits Haiba. Turns out that was the partnering company, and Lev Haiba was the son of the CEO. The two families apparently went way back till the 1980’s. Since Lev was shot right where Kozume corp was, the Haiba’s might have asked Kenma to take responsibility and find out who was behind it. It was possible, but also there was the possibility that Kenma was behind Lev Haibas shooting, that may be the reason why he asked Daichi for help. He was from Miyagi how many percent were the chances that Kenma heard of him and suddenly thought ‘I’m going to hire him’ him saying he didn’t trust the police was reasonable, but being rich and having the money to hire a class-A detective to take the case even without the polices help was a much better option. He could ask Kuroo, or that would be a bad idea, but technically he’s helping them out. So he can ask them that, right?

“I don’t have the guys number” Kenma sighed shaking his head “I have it” Kuroo brought up, about to bring out his phone “you have his number you call him!” Kenma smiled shaking his head “from what I’ve heard his husband is currently out of town, I’m close with his husband not him” “Can’t you call his husband?” Kenma took out his to show the older a message sent to him.

From: dumb bitch :0

I’m going out of town for like 2 weeks, don’t call me cause I’m leaving it at the house, last time I took it with me I got caught, and Kou will most probably be the one to answer it, and you know what happens when he gets a hold of you.

Sent: 9/15/2020, 7:32 am

“you’re so dramatic kenma, really” Sugawara rolled his eyes at the petty reason the younger just gave “you don’t understand last time I was with them it ended up-” “Daichi is calling me” Kuroo cut Kenma’s ranting and showed the two his phone displaying Daichi’s user ID. “Put it on speaker”. Kuroo placed his phone on the table, swiping it to answer the call and putting it on speaker “Hey Kuroo, are you alone right now?” the three eyed each other before nodding at Kuroo to continue “Yeah, I’m on lunch break what’s up?” “Are you sure? Is your boss there?” the two now looked at Kenma who had his brow raised, curious why his name was brought up. “He’s in a meeting right now, why?” “Can I ask you a question?” “yeah sure, what is it?” “who really shot Lev Haiba?” Kuroo let out a little huh, confused as to why he was asking HIM this question. “I know it sounds crazy but, what if your boss was the one who hired someone to shoot him” Kuroo was silent, and so was everyone else in the room. Kenma was in shocked though “Daichi, that’s a big accusation” “I know but, don’t you find it weird that your boss hides everything? The only reason you know his real name is cause you work close to him!”.

Silence filled the room “The reason why I know his real name isn’t because I work close with him, he’s my fiancé” Daichi didn’t respond to that. But he wasn’t the only one shocked, Kenma and Kuroo both looked at Sugawara who had his brows knitted, mouthing ‘what the fuck’ at the two. “Kuroo, look I’m sorry I- I didn’t know” Sighing Kuroo took his phone “It’s fine, I know Kenma tends to close himself off to everyone but I promise he isn’t doing anything illegal, don’t worry, trust me on this” From the other line a sigh could be heard a small hum following with it. “Ok, thanks Kuroo, sorry again for you know” Kuroo gave a chuckle to try and lighten up the mood “It’s fine, just call me of you need anything” agreeing with the other the call ended. Kenma was clearly avoiding eye contact with Suga who was glaring at him. “engaged?” Kenma was keeping himself busy from anything but Sugawara “when?” Kuroo looked at the smaller before averting his gaze “last Monday” that was almost a week ago “and you didn’t tell me because?” “because the whole Lev accident happened, and we didn’t want to celebrate while there was still an on going issue, so we decided to not tell anyone till this gets solved” that was an appropriate reason actually “fine I’ll let you keep the best friend title” Kenma glared at the older “take it, I don’t want that title, plus your little friend suspected ME of shooting Lev, rude” “Kenma when we first met again you suspected me of trying to poison you” Suga couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and Kuroo seen to agree it was funny, seeing he had a cocky smirk plastered on his face “that was an excuse for me to have an indirect kiss with you” “wow, you’re so honest” the smaller shrugged “I speak my mind”.

Kuroo was engaged to the Kenma guy, he supposed Kuroo wouldn’t go off and marry some criminal. So kenma being the shooter was crossed off his list. The phone on his hand began ringing again, It was Sugawara “Daichi you busy tonight?” checking if his laptop, he wasn’t going anywhere with so little information as of now. “Not really, you plan on doing something later tonight?” “We're going to see the head of a criminal organization”.


End file.
